1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-hung type air conditioner provided with a heat exchanger, a fan, and an electric equipment box inside a main body of an indoor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a prior-art air conditioner, in an indoor unit of a wall-hung type air conditioner provided with a heat exchanger, a fan, and an electric equipment box inside a main body of the indoor unit, the electric equipment box includes a portion in which a case made of sheet metal is fitted around a container portion made of resin containing an electric substrate, a lid body made of sheet metal covering the center part and an upper part of an opening in the container portion, and a cover made of resin covering a lower part of the opening of the container portion, and the lid body made of the sheet metal includes an engagement claw at an upper part thereof to be inserted into the case of the electric equipment box and the cover made of the resin includes an engagement claw for pressing the lower part of the lid body made of sheet metal (See patent documents No. 1, for example).
The patent documents No. 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-339472 (page 1, FIG. 2).